Little Comrade 2
by kate882
Summary: This is the sequel to Little Comrade. It takes place a few years after Little Comrade. Jay is now seventeen. Let's see what he gets himself into now that he's older.
1. Chapter 1

Jay's pov

"Jay would you wait up!" Brody yelled after me.

"If I wait up then we will _both _be late." I called back.

I sprinted into my class just before the bell rang. The teacher wasn't even there. "Hey Brody your good! The teacher is late!" I said when he came in a few seconds later.

"Where have you two been?" Alexia asked. She raised an eyebrow at us. We probably didn't look that great since we had just ran here. I glanced at Brody. His short dirty blond hair was a mess and his blue green eyes were glaring up at me. I was still taller than him.

"Playing Call of Duty." I responded.

She frowned disapprovingly. She had short spiky black hair, lots of eyeliner, ice blue eyes, and her usual Halloween theme. Ever since eight grade she always wore _something _that had to do with Halloween. It could be anything from ghost earrings to an entirely black and purple and orange outfit. Today it was a black shirt with orange spider webs printed on it.

"You guys get to fight for real. What's the point of doing it in a video game?" She asked rolling her eyes as we sat down.

"We don't get supper cool weapons like that though!" Brody pointed out.

"Your only seventeen what would you guys do with weapons like that?"

"End fights faster." I responded.

She just rolled her eyes.

"So how are you and that boyfriend of yours doing?" Brody asked her.

"Yeah, do I need to talk to him?" I added.

"You guys! Come on. He's nice." She said glaring at us.

"Then why can't we meet him?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Because you two scare off anyone I like." She said. It wasn't like we _tried _to make her boyfriend's nervous. Half the time just meeting us freaked them out. They probably thought we were those best guy friends that tried to beat up anyone near our friend. We only beat them up if they were mean to her though. Some of them just got scared off by us asking them stuff, which was weird. Lots of fathers did that with their daughters boyfriend's. I had had it happen to me before. So what was different about when we did it?

"Not our fault you pick out wimps." Brody said with a shrug.

"You two could make anyone into a wimp. Some of the guardians won't even spar with Jay." She pointed out.

"And that's not my fault. If it helps those are the same ones who don't want to spar with my mom or dad."

Just then the teacher walked in and told us all the be quite.

So of course what we ended up doing was passing notes.

**A/n: alright so what do you guys think? I know it's short but it's just a start **


	2. Chapter 2

No one's point of view

Jay and Brody had to leave Alexia for their next class. They were practicing fighting moves, and were the best in their class. So they almost always got paired to spar together.

Jay and Brody exchanged blows. Light ones of course since it was sparing. They weren't really trying that hard. They had been awake all last night playing call of duty. They were practically asleep on their feet.

"Hathaway! Mathews!" The teacher yelled.

Jay and Brody looked over.

"Either try or go home." The teacher barked.

Jay rolled his eyes, and landed a hit on Brody's shoulder. "Better?" He called over before Brody retaliated by punching him in the stomach.

He put a hand to his stomach, and glared at Brody. "Not cool man. I was talking to the teacher." He said through his teeth.

"So you could be talking to a teacher and get killed because of it." Brody pointed out.

I thought about this for a second. "Dude that would suck. I don't want my last words to be what I'm saying to a teacher." He said frowning.

"Do you actually know what you want your last words to be?" Brody asked skeptically.

"Yes. I left a million dollars under the . . ." He said trialing off, and then dropping his head on his shoulder imitating death.

"You _would_ want your last words to be something to freak people out." Brody said rolling his eyes.

"Well what do you want yours to be?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I don't know! I haven't put a lot of thought into my death." Brody said, looking at Jay like he thought it was weird that Jay had.

Jay just shrugged. "Then you're probably going to say something lame, like 'No! I'm too young to die!'." He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, trying for over dramatizing. Brody rolled his eyes again.

They then got back to sparing.

After a little while they went back to normal classes and met up with Alexia again.

Jay had a bit of an on off crush on her. She was one of his best friends though, so when it was on he never tried to do anything about it. He didn't want to mess up the friendship going on. You could always tell when it was on though. He was usually with someone when it was off, but when it was on he was single. Like now for example.

"Hey guys! How was training?" She asked when they got back.

"We got yelled at. A lot." Brody muttered.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"Because we were tired and so we weren't fighting that well. We were mostly joking around the whole time." Jay told her.

"Well no wonder you got yelled at." She said frowning at them.

The two rolled their eyes in unison, and sat down at their seats.

"Ugh I hate life." Jay said letting his head fall on the table.

"Why?" Brody and Alexia asked in unison.

"I have one of those strategist meetings today and I just want to sleep." He groaned.

He was only seventeen, but he was already on a team full of guardians, helping them come up with strategies to help defend the court. Or launch attacks sometimes. Like what they were working on now. They had found out about a group of strigoi not to far away, and they were supposed to work on a battle plan today.

"This is why you guys should have gotten some sleep last night." Alexia said. They could hear the 'I told you so' in her voice.

She had always kind of been the voice of reason, and with the way they acted they certainly needed a voice of reason.

"We didn't mean to stay up so late. One minute it was nine o'clock and we were starting a new mission and the next minute it was six and we had to run to get here on time." Jay said, head still on the desk.

"Right well you should drink some coffee or something before the meeting."

"Really? I was just going to go to sleep in front of them all." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. Don't take my help." She huffed, and turned to face the front of the room before the teacher came in.

"Hathaway! Get up!" The teacher barked.

He sighed, but lifted his head.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay's pov

I dragged myself to the strategist meeting. I had coffee in my hand, and was hoping that it would kick in soon. I drank the last bit and threw it away, before walking in.

All eyes turned on me. I looked at the clock. Of course. The line for coffee had been long, and now I was late.

"You're late." Dimitri said.

"I know." I muttered, taking my seat. My throat was burning from drinking hot coffee so fast, but the burning was at least waking me up some.

One of the guardians took out a map. "Okay so the strigoi are supposed to be here." He said pointing at a spot on the map. I looked at the map as everyone else was doing. It seemed like a spot ideal for strigoi. Lots of woods to keep out sun light, but not too far from the nearest town. Or here.

"Then if we were going to attack the best place to enter from would probably be here." Said another guardian pointing at a spot to the east of where the first had pointed.

I narrowed my eyes studying the map. I knew that place! I realized. Brody and I had gotten in so much trouble a few years ago for sneaking off to play there.

"No that's a bad idea." I said. If I remembered right there was a creek where they had pointed at. It wasn't big enough to get on a map, but it was big enough that they would all get wet. The water would make the clothes heavier and the shoes harder to walk in. That would make it harder to fight. "If you come in from . . . there though," I said pointing from the north. "it's more rock. So there won't be as many leaves and sticks to step on and make noise to alert them." I said.

I knew I couldn't go. It was unfair really. I was just as good a fighter as some of the ones that would be going, and I was on a team that took most people years after graduation to get on, but I couldn't go with them because I was still in school.

There was more talking about it, and I got a few dirty looks from the guardian who's idea I had shot down, but the coffee was starting to work so I was alright with it.

I finally got to leave a bit later. I went straight home, and fell face first into my bed. I didn't even care that I was awake now thanks to the coffee. I was _going _to sleep.

There was a knock at my door. I groaned, but got up. "What?" I asked rubbing my eyes when I opened the door.

"Nice to see you to." Alexia said rolling her eyes.

"Alexia you know I love you to death, but I need sleep. You know that." I replied.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to talk to you." She said. I sighed and sat down on the bed motioning for her to sit next me. I had really been looking forward to sleeping, but I wasn't about to ignore her when she wanted to talk to me.

"Alright then what's up? Do I have to kick anyone's ass?" I asked as she sat down.

She laughed. "No it's nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you for a favor. That's all." She told me.

"Okay go for it." I said.

"Do you think you could teach me how to fight?" She asked. That caught my attention.

"Why?" I asked. That was what guardians were for.

"Because I want to learn. It seems useful to me." She responded.

"I really hope your aren't asking me to teach you _right now_." I commented dryly.

"No, of course not. I want to learn how to fight, not fall on the floor asleep." She teased.

"Alright then, but why did you chose right now to ask me?" I asked, running a hand through my hair tiredly.

"Because you know what everyone thinks about moroi fighting." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Well you can start training right now, by running some laps around the track. I'm going to sleep though." I told her, lying down on my bed.

"What does running have to do with fighting?" She asked confused. I was never going to get any sleep.

"What do you do if you see a strigoi?" I muttered, an arm covering my face.

"At the moment while I can't fight? Try not to get in your way." She said.

"Alright that's true." I said. "But let's say I'm not there. Neither is Brody. Or any other guardian. You're at the mall, and there is a strigoi there. What do you do?" I rephrased.

"Alright I put a stake through its heart." She answered.

"You don't have a stake." I told her. "You don't even know how to use one." I still had an arm over my face. I really wanted to sleep.

"Then I'll cut its head off." She said.

"With what? You're in a mall remember." I pointed out.

"Then I'll light it on fire!" She sounded frustrated.

"Closer since you're a fire user, and Uncle Chris taught you some fire magic, but you aren't at a level that you could kill a strigoi with your fire. All you would do was piss it off." I told her.

I could feel her glare without looking up. "Alright then Mr. Know-It-All, what's the answer?"

I finally looked at her. "You _run like hell." _I told her. ((A/N seem familiar to anyone else? Lol))

She nodded. After a few moments of silence she finally said, "So where are you in all of this?"

"I don't know. The strigoi locked me in a changing room or something." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why did it lock you in a dressing room?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"It thought the shoes I was wearing were all wrong with my shirt." I told her, trying to pretend like I was serious.

She burst out laughing. "Alright alright. I'll go run, but next time we go to the mall, I'm dressing you so you don't get locked up."

I saluted at her as she walked out, and FINALLY went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's pov

"No." I said flatly, arms crossed.

"Please?" Alexia begged.

"No." I repeated.

"Please!" She said louder.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to just _get _one of these? It took years of training, and lots of deception." I told her, flipping my stake in the air and catching it.

"I just want to hold it." She whined.

"It's your first day of training." I told her.

"So I can't even hold it? And what kind of deception?" She asked.

"No you cannot. I bet some guardian that I could beat him in a fight, and he didn't believe me so I told him if I won he had to get me a stake." I explained.

"And you won."

"Obviously since I have one." I said rolling my eyes. "Now let's get to work. Start running." I told her.

"But you're here this time! You can teach me things I can use." She protested.

"Do I really need to go over the mall thing again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." She said. "Your more fun when you're not a teacher." She said.

"Fun doesn't get you trained." I stated.

She muttered something under her breath, but started running on the indoor track. Actually she was jogging.

"I said _run_. Is this what you did yesterday?" I called. I knew I sounded mean, but if she really wanted to be able to fight or protect herself I was going to have to be tough on her. As much as I didn't like it.

She glared at me, but started to really run. "Better." I told her.

When she finished twelve laps she sat down and started chugging water. "You're a demon." She groaned out before going back to water.

"If it helps you run like hell I'm good with that." I told her with a slight grin.

"Oh so we take a break and suddenly your Mr. Funny again." She said sarcastically.

"Nope. The pun was lame." I informed her.

"Your right it was, but at least you're joking around now." She said, lying on the floor.

I made a face. "That is so gross." I told her.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to lift her head to look at me.

"This is a gym. Do you know how much sweat and blood there has been on that spot? Or where all the shoes that have run on it have been for that matter?" I gave an amused smile when she leaped up off the ground looking disgusted.

"Okay what next?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Next? Your tired enough that you just about fell asleep on the floor." I reminded her, though I admired that she wanted to learn.

"So? You were to yesterday. You still trained." She complained.

"Yes, and I did horrible at my training. If we start out teaching you while your this tired you'll learn the wrong things, and they will become habits. So we can train latter if you want, but for now go shower and then we will go to class." I explained to her.

She pouted at me for a moment, but sighed and nodded. She walked off to the girls changing room and I went to the guys.

I had just slipped on my pants when I heard screams. My body went rigged, and I froze for a moment.

"Alexia?" I called uncertainly. I could feel my nails digging into my skin so hard that blood was forming on my palms. The screaming sound faded.

"Yes Jay?" She called back.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. It hadn't been real.

"Nothing." I sighed. The locker rooms where close enough that people could talk to them through the walls.

No One's pov

"It happened again didn't it." Brody asked Jay, when they met up before school.

"Yeah. I heard screaming and thought it was Alexia." He responded, frowning.

"What did you do?" Brody asked, glancing at the other boy.

Jay merely showed him the small marks on his hand.

"You have got to find a better way than hurting yourself to figure out if it's real." Brody said disapprovingly.

"That's great. When you have spirit induced delusions and find a way that doesn't involve pain to determine if it's really happening or not let me know. I would love a new method." Jay told him.

"I'm just glad you even thought of the possibility that the screaming wasn't real. You could have run in there while she didn't have a shirt on, and she would have killed you." Brody said, trying to lighten the mood.

The delusions didn't happen often, but when they did the only way to shake them off was with pain.

"Please. She wouldn't kill me. She would castrate me and leave me there." Jay told him.

Brody shuddered. "Yeah. That's way worse." He agreed. Brody was the only one that knew about Jay's problem. He hadn't told anyone. He probably should have at least told Lissa or Adrian. They might know something about it.

Brody only knew because he had been there during Jay's first delusion, back when they were still seven. He had thought a strigoi had gotten into Brody's room. Brody had been forced to hit Jay to get the boy to snap out of it.

It hadn't been hard for the two of them to figure out what had happened. Jay made Brody promise not to tell anyone. He had kept it to himself. Brody was almost always able to tell when he had a delusion though. Something about the look on his face he supposed.

Still it didn't happen often so he didn't see a reason to do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's pov

"We need to get you a girlfriend." Jay told Brody while they were playing some video games.

"Yeah your one to talk. Your single remember?" Brody said sarcastically, using a combo move and killed one of the enemies.

"Yeah I know, but I've had girlfriends before. I can't remember the last time you did." He told him leaning towards the screen when an army came at them.

"I don't exactly have girls lining up." Brody rolled his eyes.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked smirking. "Because last time Alexia decided that she thought I cared about what everyone thinks of everyone we know I was informed that Kylie can't stop staring at you, Marissa is either crushing on you or really needs to learn personal space, and Lilly is obsessed with you." He told him laughing slightly at how Brody didn't think anyone was interested. "There was probably more, but I stopped listening." He added.

"I thought you liked her. Doesn't it help to listen?" Jay knew Brody was changing the subject, but he felt he needed to defend himself on that one.

"Well yeah, but she knows I'm not listening when she tells me all this stuff. She just choses to tell me anyway." Jay explained.

"That makes no sense." Brody said glancing at Jay confused.

"Never said it did." He said shrugging.

"Shit!" Brody's momentary distraction had caused his character in the game to die.

Jay groaned. "Great now we have to restart the level." He started pressing buttons and got the level restarted.

They kept playing for a while before Jay spoke up. "So I didn't forget what I was saying like you were trying to make me do. I still think we should get you a girlfriend." He commented still focusing on the screen.

Brody paused the game.

"Hey!" Jay complained. He turned and glared at Brody. "Dude we were about to win!" He protested.

"Jay I don't want a girlfriend. I don't even like girls." Brody said.

Jay blinked, looking at his friend surprised for a moment. He quickly recovered. "Okay then. I'm not sure how many guys are out here, but I'm sure it won't be hard to find you a guy." He said, and started ticking off people on his fingers.

It was Brody's turn to be surprised. He had kind of expected more of a reaction. Then again he shouldn't be surprised, Jay wasn't fazed by much. "Um well I already like someone." He said.

"Who?" Jay didn't even have to think of himself as an option. The two were practically brothers. Besides Brody didn't like Jay that way.

"Do you know Logan?" Brody asked. Of course he meant actually talk to because they both knew who everyone was, but that didn't mean they talked to everyone.

"I think I've borrowed his notes before. Alexia talks to him more than me." Jay responded.

Logan was a moroi. Interesting that they both liked moroi at the moment. Logan had white-blond hair that hung a bit in his face and pale green eyes. He was tall but the two were taller than him.

"Yeah. Him." Brody responded. He seemed uncomfortable. He wasn't very good at talking about feelings.

"Hm. I think I have seen him with girls before, but he could be bi. I really have no idea." Jay said apologetically.

Brody smiled slightly. He was really glad that Jay didn't seem to mind. He was the first one that he had told. "I don't either so don't worry about it." He said with a shrug.

"So are we done talking about feelings, or do I need to hug you before we can finish this game?" Jay asked grinning.

"If you chose to hug me while winning the game is the other option I'm going to have to punch you." Brody replied grinning back.

Just like that everything was back to normal.

Jay's pov

"Hey guys." Alexia said smiling at us when we walked into class.

"We won the game." I told her.

"Great. So you guys won't be half asleep." She replied.

"You could be more happy for us. That game was hard." I mock pouted.

She rolled her eyes and with her voice positively dripping with sarcasm she said, "Whoa a hard game? My apologies. Congratulations! You won!"

Brody laughed. "I think your rubbing off on her." He told me.

"OR maybe I'm rubbing off on him." She said.

"Nope. He's been like that since before we knew you." Brody told her.

I nodded. "It's true."

"Whatever. Do you guys want to go to a party tonight?" She asked.

"Depends. Whose is it?" I asked.

"My boyfriend's sister's party. He isn't a huge party type, but he says he will come since he lives there anyway and it's his sister." She said.

I easily slip on a fake grin. "Ohhh do we get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" I asked teasingly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess I can't keep you guys from scaring him off forever." She joked. "So are you guys up to going to Laura's place tonight?" she asked.

I froze. Brody didn't react so I knew he must not know. I couldn't let it surprise him there. "Isn't that Logan's sister? Your dating Logan?" I asked.

I discreetly glanced at Brody. He looked like someone had punched him. That wasn't much of a reaction because we were rather used to it from training, Alexia probably couldn't tell since she had never seen what he looked like punched. I had punched him before so I knew.

"I don't think I can go actually." He said. His voice sounded fine, and he had pulled on a pretty good guardian mask.

She looked disappointed. "Why not?" she asked. He didn't say anything.

"Alexia." I said. She looked at me, and I shook my head. "He's not going to complain about it, but he has a head ache right now. A loud party would suck." I looked at him. "You can just tell her that you know." I said rolling my eyes.

I hate damage control.

**Okay guys that's chapter five. I would really like it that if you have some problem with Brody being gay that you don't leave some mean review. In fact if you do, just don't say anything about it at all. Stop reading if it bothers you to much. If you have no problem with it that's great. I'm a huge supporter of gay rights. I'm bi sexual myself, so I just wanted to put in a character that had those feelings. I also thought this might be an interesting situation. Now if they are nice I would like your thoughts on the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jay's pov

I didn't much want to go to the party. If I had to be around while Alexia and Logan made out I might get sick. Still it would be weird if Brody and I both suddenly were too sick to go to the party, and she would know something was up.

So sadly that meant I had to go.

I sighed, and pulled on a shirt after drying my hair. I had just gotten out of the shower.

I walked out of my room once I was fully dressed. "Hey mom, dad! I'm going out!" I yelled.

"Jay you don't have to yell." Dimitri said from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Laura is having a party." I said shrugging.

"Since when do you talk to Laura?" My mom asked.

It occurred to me that mom actually did know Logan and Laura. Well she knew their parents. They were part of the Badica family, and while they weren't playing major rolls in the royal aspect of their family they were still royal. Meaning when they went out they needed protection, so when their guardians were out because of a strigoi that was too close to the area Mom and Dad had stepped in for the few hour trip to wherever.

"I don't. I do talk to Alexia though, and she is dating Laura's brother Logan." I told her, shrugging.

Dimitri frowned. They had never out right said anything, but I was pretty sure they knew that I liked Alexia. They were good at body language. He didn't say anything about it though, just nodded.

I waved and walked out.

It wasn't too hard to find the house, and so I just walked in. "Hey dude!" Another novice said with a goofy grin. I could smell the scent of cheap beer coming off him in waves. He was already wasted, and the party had only started an hour ago. I was late. "Here." He said, shoving a red plastic cup into my hand before running off to chat with someone else.

I frowned at it, and placed it on the nearest table I could find.

I didn't drink. I was parodied that the one time I did it something would happen. I was going to guard Alexia, and was not about to let my guard down over cheap alcohol. It wasn't worth it.

I quickly scanned the room. It was packed with teens. I spotted Alexia, and made my way over to her. Her tribute to Halloween for this outfit was a spider web design on her shirt.

"Still not drinking?" She asked.

"Nope. Besides the stuff here looks worse than it usually does. Did they get it in a gas station or something?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I think they did actually." Someone replied from behind me.

I turned and saw Logan standing there. I felt weird standing between them. It was strange since I liked Alexia and Brody liked Logan and Alexia and Logan were dating. It had to be one of the most ironic dating situations ever.

"Really? Well I guess I'm not surprised." I replied, easily putting up a fake grin.

"It still works though. Everyone is already acting crazy from it." He said gesturing around the room as if it needed to be pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Jake didn't even recognize me when he tried to hand me some." I commented, rolling my eyes again. "I'm Jay by the way." I added holding out my hand. I had to keep from flinching when I realized I had rhymed. I really didn't like rhymes.

"Yeah I know." He said with a smile. "Alexia talks about you all the time." He shook my hand. "Logan by the way." He added.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said, forcing a polite smile. I felt really awkward.

"Well he's being nice, so either you're doing something right, and I want to know what since no one ever does, or he caught whatever Brody has." Alexia told Logan, clearly referring to how I usually intimidated her boyfriends on purpose to make sure they didn't hurt her.

"Brody doesn't have anything. He just didn't duck low enough in practice." I informed her.

It was actually true. They had practiced after school, and Brody overestimated how high my fist was going. He apparently thought I was going to punch him in the face, when I was just going to get his shoulder, so he ducked and that caused my fist to hit the side of his head. Suddenly the lie about him having a head ache wasn't a lie anymore.

"I swear you guys always have some kind of injury." Logan said. I think he was referring to dhampirs in general, and not just Brody and I, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah maybe, but it helps us get better." I said shrugging.

"Well we defiantly appreciate the protection; I just wish someone trained us so we could help." He responded.

I was slightly surprised. Not that he wanted to learn fighting. I was training Alexia right now, so it didn't surprise me that others might share the same idea. No I was surprised at the mention of appreciation. It didn't happen often. Every now and then someone would, and it was usually Alexia when someone did, but most of the time they were so used to having us around risking our lives that they didn't think about it.

"It's no problem." I said with a real smile. "And I'm sure you could find someone to teach you." I added. "You would have to really want it though, because trainings not easy."

"Jay maybe you could teach both of us." Alexia cut in.

I didn't like that plan. "I don't think that's a good idea." Suddenly I grinned. Brody had better bow at my feet for this. "Well I can't, but I'm sure Brody could teach Logan." I said.

I wondered if it made me a bad person that I was trying to set up Logan and Brody without knowing if Logan was into guys and while he was dating Alexia. Oh well.

"Do you really think he would?" Logan asked, hopefully. He did seem like he genuinely wanted to learn.

"I'm sure he would love to." I said.

"That sounds great!" Logan said, smiling brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**so I completly understand if you are mad at me for taking so long and then giving you something so short I was just having some problems and school has been busy and to be fair I haven't actually updated anything in a while this is the first thing I'm going to update but I worked out what was going on so updates should at least get a bit longer I won't say sooner because anyone who was around when I was writing the first one of this knows my updating time is all over the place really sorry for that **

Jay's pov

"Jay why would you do that?" Brody asked when I stopped by his house after the party, and told him about setting him and Logan up for training.

I blinked at him, confused. "Because you like him." I said simply.

He sighed. "Jay that's why it's a bad idea." He said, rubbing his face with his hands.

I tilted my head. "Care to share?" I asked.

"Jay have you actually done anything other than running with Alexia yet?" He asked me.

"No." I responded, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"What do you plan on doing then? You're going to have to train her in hand to hand combat at some point."

"So I'll teach her hand to hand combat. What's the big deal?"

"Jay. For someone who is so smart you're such an idiot." He groaned.

"Gee thanks." I muttered. "Why am I suddenly so stupid?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Jay just think about your own parents for crying out loud! They were student and mentor. You're going to have to spar with her. That mean's getting physically close. Very close. How are you going to handle that?"

I could feel the light pink on my cheeks. "That was them. I'm just training her." I mumbled.

"So you really think there isn't anything to it? Then why was your reasoning for setting me up with training him that I like him? You clearly thought something would come of it. You don't think the same applies to you and Alexia?" His eye brows rose.

To be honest I hadn't even thought about that. Now that he said it I realized he was right. I had arranged that because I was hoping to help my friend get closer to the guy he liked. But in doing so I was putting him in the same position as I put myself in when I agreed to train the girl I liked.

I wasn't used to feeling stupid. I did right now though. "I'm sorry that I figured your guardian control was good enough to handle training someone in basic defense." I said defensively.

He rolled his eyes. "Jay do you really think they want to just learn basic defense? You know they are going to want to keep learning. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they were asking for stakes by next week." Brody pointed out.

"If you don't want to train him just tell him so." I said calmly.

He sighed. "No I'm going to give it a shot." He said.

"Great. I'll talk to you latter I have to go train Alexia." I said. I was starting to feel nervous about doing so though after that little talk.


End file.
